


Bad News

by WinchesterWorshiper



Series: Bad News [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWorshiper/pseuds/WinchesterWorshiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're staying at the bunker helping the WInchesters as you learn to be a hunter, everything is fine until an uninvited guest shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

Words: 1,001

Warnings: language

A/N: This is technically not my first go at writing, this is a story I posted and ruby-loves-supernatural was kind enough to help me edit and fine tune it.

 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news luv” Crowley said after suddenly appearing in the bunker.  
“What are you talk…” you started to say when you noticed what he was holding, Dean’s shirt. Seeing your eyes find it he handed it to you with a small shake of his head. The moment you touched it you could feel it. “No” you said shaking your head realizing it was covered in blood and tattered.  
“Sorry luv, better luck next time” You look at him in bewildered denial. “NO” You said louder shaking your head repeatedly. “You’re lying!” you scream at him knowing that it can’t be, he can’t be dead. Dean’s one of the best hunter’s out there and it was suppose to be a simple run.

Crowley shook his head holding his hands wide and once again said “Oh Come on you knew it was bound to happen eventually.” and then disappeared as you screamed at him.

“No, NO, NO” you said putting the shirt on the library table and pulling out your phone. You quickly dialed Dean impatiently mumbling as you waited and prayed for him to answer but it just went to voicemail. With a growl you hung up and dialed Sam quickly only to have the same result. Yelling your frustration you barely keep yourself from throwing the phone across the room.

“No, no. Keep it together. He’s fucking with you.” You told yourself a few times before your eyes go back to Dean’s shirt on the table. You think it can’t be his and walk over to inspect the shirt. Holding it up you see the blood spatter already turning brown and the rips and tears in the fabric. Not convinced you bring the shirt to your nose and you can smell him, that smell that’s all Dean. Tears come to your eyes as your brain screams at you. It’s a trick, has to be. Why would he only bring you Dean’s shirt?? And why wouldn’t the boys answer the phone? Were they in trouble?

I suppose it was possible something could have happened but why wouldn’t Sam call? I mean he would call you wouldn’t he? Surely he would call you, that is unless he was too overcome with grief. You shake your head and think don’t go there! The boys are just in the middle of a hunt and can’t answer. They often turned their phones off or put them on silent while hunting. But you look down and your hands are still clutching the shirt, white knuckled with your heart racing. You realize you’re about to have a panic attack. You sit down and try to calm yourself but fail. You can do this, just breath, focus on breathing. Once you get calmer you change gears as you drop the shirt on the table and start pacing.

“Think!” you say to the empty room. Why would Crowley do it? Did he resent the time you and Dean were spending together? Probably, and he IS a Demon. They do meaner things just for kicks. You pull you phone out of your pocket and try calling the boys again but the same result but instead of hanging up this time you take a breath and try to calm yourself enough to leave a message on Sam’s phone. You tell him Crowley was there and how he’s messing with you and that you needed someone to call you back ASAP and if they didn’t there would be hell to pay. You were sure he could still hear the panic in your voice when you hung up.

You look around the library your mind racing for something to distract you until someone calls but your eyes just keep going to the shirt lying on the table as the song playing gets your attention and your heart starts to break. You’d forgotten it was on and now that “Say Something” by A Great Big World starts to play and you can feel the tears starting to pool in your eyes. You’re thoughts going to the dark possibility that Crowley is telling the truth.

Say something I’m giving up on you  
I’ll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I’m giving up on you

The thought of never seeing those freckles, never seeing those big green eyes, those soft lips.. Tears are already falling down your cheeks.

and I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

Crowley is right, deep down I knew it would end bloody. Hunters never get to retire, there’s just the next job. Over and over until the monsters finally win.

And I will stumble and fall  
I’m still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

I love him with my whole heart after just the short time we’ve been together. I’d been hurt before and never thought I would love anyone again until Dean came into my life, and now; the thought of him never coming back just tears at your heart as you just cry harder.

Say something I’m giving up on you  
I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you

You wanted to go on the job with them but they said no, you should stay here, heal up and do research into another job. Why didn’t you push harder to go?

And I will swallow my pride  
You’re the one that I love  
And I’m saying goodbye

No, No I can’t say goodbye, there’s no proof he’s gone. Just Crowley running his mouth damn it, Demons LIE! I threw down the shirt again determined to not give in to that sadness with no proof. I head to my room as I pull out my phone to try the guys again. Still no answer, I throw some things into a duffle determined to track them down knowing that if Crowley lied, hell would be the least of his worries.


End file.
